youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/GKodah
This interview was conducted via Twitter Direct Message in February 2018, by Aidan Dunphy ---- GKodah was a YouTuber with over 14,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * 2009 I think. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Not really but I think rap video's haha. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Yes, Mario :) Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * 1,000+ Easy! Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? * Only 3 max. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * FaZe Clan back in the day. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * Tbh I have no clue, I did have "videogames" in my streams and he has over 3M+ subs :) Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Pretty sure it was Pamaj! Q9: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Pretty much the hype and love and support I get when I started I never tought I would get so much support and end up with such amazing fans! Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Connor Murphy / EpicFiveTV / Ownage Pranks! Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * Nothing much it's sad YouTube changes but there isn't much we can do. so we have to live with it :) Q12: How did you come up with JamesKvs as your YouTube channel name? * I had many ID's before. but this one worked out the best. I needed something special something that people would recognize and something you won't forget that quick. So I thought "JamesKvs" its small and clean and it stands out. Q13: Was JamesKvs your YouTube channel name when you first created both of your YouTube channels? * Like I explained in 12, no not really. Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * Yea my first ever troll how I made someone cry over a "FAKE VIRUS ON GTA" that would steal your money. Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? * Somewhere in December 2015 it was a proof video I had 30 subs at the time. I pretty much grinded for 1 year. and got 14 - 16K not sure. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Just making video's and let people have fun watchting you. Q17: What is your favorite video game? * Call of Duty. Q18: What is your favorite video game to record? * Call of Duty sniping and stuff. Q19: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Yea I do, I play FIFA 17 and Call of Duty sniping but I don't really upload. Q20: How many video games do you own? * Just normal not a lot or something.. 5 - 6 games I think. Q21: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * Elgato and Sony Vegas to edit. Q22: What are your PC and setup specifications? * Trust me nothing special. a simple i5 haha. Q23: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * I have people that do it for me. maybe 30min. Q24: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * A BenQ, some cheap $50 mic and a little laptop. and Elgato! Q25: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * A good friend of me :) Q26: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? * No I did not start with the same logo/banner. I had a black xbox logo.. but when I started to get more subs and It was getting bigger.. I knew I had to start a brand something people would recognize me from so I got a couple logo's/banners. Q27: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? * I have Snapchat, KIK and Twitter for fans, I try my best to replay to everyone sometimes I even do phone calls so in general a lot! Q28: Have you ever uploaded a Facecam or Face Reveal video, if not will you? * Yes I did many facecams, if I would ever do a face reveal not sure. because JamesKvs has a image, the guy with the golden mask and stuff. it would ruin the image if I trow that away by showing my actual face. its all about the image of the channel. Q29: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Yes I do, to see the feedback and if the quality is good and if there are any mistakes. Q30: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * No one knows what I do. It's all secret and a mystery I like it and I will keep it that way. Q31: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * No because people can't recognize me because of the mask. I like it this way and the image is still good. Q32: Have you ever met another YouTuber? Yes I met ton of YouTubers and I also made video's with them as example "Ripped Robby" he's a good friend we are cool and stuff. Q33: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? * To keep it short, I do YouTube, I do stuff online and I make good money haha that's all I can say :) Q34: What was your first job? * Some store like Walmart I worked there for years and bought my little setup. when I got into YouTube I made thousands out of donations and my fans helped me to improve my stuff I'm thankful for that!. Q35: What is your dream job? * Dream job being big in something and not to work 9 - 5 I don't like a basic life. I want to do my stuff and make my money still. so I think about online s**t :) Q36: Have you lived in Russia for your whole life? * Yes Russia, I lived there my whole live. Sometimes I move country's for visits or business. but my home is Russia and I still live there. Q37: Have you ever traveled outside of Russia, if so to what country? * Yes I have been outside Russia a lot of times. I visit Germany, Belgium, Netherlands, England, Spain, Turkey. Yea I saw a lot of them haha. Q38: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * I would change things back without the family stuff and remove the spammers haha with fake website's and stuff. Q39: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * YouTube is a great name I would keep it that way. Q40: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * No, those are good. No need for change! Q41: You currently have over 20,000 subscribers on both of your YouTube channels, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No tbh I never tought I would made it over 20K+ subscribers it blows my mind everyday. Q42: You currently have uploaded 36 videos on both of your YouTube channels, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * 36 videos, no I never expected that I mean It's not a lot either but it's okay I guess haha. Q43: Currently your most viewed video has over 12,400 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No never expected that, I never expected any of this. Q44: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * 100K was my goal, but I'm busy and don't have much time sadly but I wanna pick it up again! Q45: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * 100K. Q46: How long do you think YouTube will last? * atleast 10+ more years. YouTube is amazing and everyone watches it, it's taking over TV internet is the future. Q47: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * Sadly I have no clue :/ Q48: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Yes maybe it seems cool! but I have to go anonymous haha. Q49: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * No but I have a ton of friends that do YouTube stuff and I could probaly go with them! Q50: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Work hard and make sure you're different from others, don't try to be someone else and when people truly like your personality they will stay with you :) Q51: What is the future for you and your channel? * Sadly I have no clue I hope the best! Q52: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No I never did something like this before related to the "JamesKvs' channel. Category:YouTube Interviews